Come On Look At Me
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: Nate Never relized how bad Tess's Life was, That is untill After her Final Jam performance. NatexTess Sorta. One Shot. A/N: Mentions Of Cutting And Death


I Just had a couple random One-Shot ideas come to my mind, after watching Camp Rock. I have to admit I have a weekness for Disney Channel movies. But Camp Rock had a deffinate One-Shot series potential. Just so every one knows I WILL be updating _Come Again! _But I just had like 7 different One-Shots pop into my head.

So just read my series and tell me what you think. I Cant update my stories as much as I would like to, because I do not have the internet on my laptop anymore. Therefore, I must use my 'rents computer. Since I have used my laptop so much, I have no clue how to work my 'rents computer. So I will Update My other Story when I Can.

Ok I should be done with my unusally long A/N, And I think I am. So Please Read&Review.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane.

Camp Rock Series.

Chapter One

_Come On Look At Me_

It was right after Final Jam, and Mitchie was getting all this credit, _'Oh Mitchie Your So Good', 'Mitchie you voice is perfect', 'Im sorry you didnt win', 'Did you and Shane Plan that?', 'Your voice Is Amazing.'_ And the list goes on. But Tess didnt get that, Not even a _'Good Try Tess.'_. No, Not for Tess Tyler. It was the complete oppisite.

"Tess, I didnt pay for you to come to this camp to mess up. I took time out of my tour to come and see you perform, and what do you do, YOU FUCK IT UP! YOU DO THIS TO ME ALL THE TIME! YOUR RUINING MY IMAGE! I CAN SEE IT, THE HEADLINES FOR TOMORROWS TABBLOID! 'TJ TYLER'S DAUGHTER, WORST PERFORMER, AT CAMP ROCK! Come On Tess! Snap Into the real world. You cant get by just being TJ Tyler's daughter! You have to be More Like Your Sister!" TJ Tyler Screamed at her daughter who was still sitting on the floor.

Little did Tess or TJ know but Nate Briggs from Connect 3 Was standing behind one of the mirrors listening. He felt bad for Tess, He never knew how bad her life was. He was going to get out from where he was hiding to stand up for Tess, but he still wanted to know how her sister was, that her mother would want to be more like her. His anwser came sooner than he thought. "Mom, Please I cant be just like Tabby, She Has an amazing voice and shes just so perfect, Just like you mommy" Nate could hear Tess Voice Shaking, and her mother scoffing.

"Well Tess maybe if you accually tried at the things you do, you might become more like me. Now im leaving to go back to my tour. Your 16 you can fend for your self for three months right?" TJ didnt even give her a chance to answer."Bye Tess. And please dont call me, you always call before my concerts and it annoys me." And with that TJ left her daughter in tears and she didnt even say 'I Love You' like normal parents do."Bye Mommy I Love You." Tess Whimpered. She just curled up even tighter at the sight of her mother just walking out the door.

Tess sat there and cried for a good 15 minutes before Nate knew what to do. But he lost his train of thought when Tess let out a small growl and punched a mirror closest to her, Lucky for Nate it wasnt the one he was sitting behind. Glass Shattered and Nate Looked over to see Tess's knuckles were bleeding. But Tess didnt even try to stop the bleeding. She just looked at the crimson liquid slide down her hand. Nate puked a little in his mouth. Tess picked up a small piece of shatterd glass. She looked at her puffy red tear staind eyes and cried some more. She set the piece of glass on her knee and rolled up her sleeve. Nate then saw all the marks on Tess's Petite arm. Some Fresh and some looked like they'd been there for weeks, even months.

Tess grabbed the glass and put it to her arm. Nate saw her push down forcefully and more of the same crimson liquid flowed out of her arm. Tess slide the glass across her arm 3 more time before he had to do something. "Tess stop, this isnt the answer." Nate said jumping from his crouching position, and grabbing Tess's arm."It may not be the answer but it sure is a clue." Tess said with no emotion at all. Nate untied his Tie, and grabbed Tess's arm, in which was two more fresh marks Tess had added when he let go of her arm. "Tess Stop. You dont need to do this." Nate said wrapping his tie around her arm. "She didnt even say 'I Love You'" Tess whimpered. The whimper of the fragile girl made Nate's heart break even more than it had in the last 20 minutes.

"I know Tess, But dont let her get to you. You have an amazing voice. And I seen how hard you tried to do your performance perfect. I thought you were great." Nate tried to cheer her up. Didnt work. Nate Got up and held his hand up to help Tess off the floor. She smiled slightly and grabbed his hand. Nate pulled her up. Tess Gave Nate a Kiss on the cheek. Nate pulled Tess into a hug as he had expected she wanted. He was right. Tess hugged Nate and cried into his chest. Nate let her cry, and smoothed out her hair.

Tess looked Nate right in the eyes. "Thank You." She spoke. "For what?" Nate asked confused. Tess got what her song had ment. She finally had some one Accually Look at her, As a person and not TJ Tylers Daughter. "For looking at Me." Nate Smiled at the response. "Come on Tess, I'll help you get those cleaned." Nate said looking at Tess's arm. His tie was soaked with blood. "Tess are you feeling Ok? Your loosing a lot of blood." Nate said looking at Tess. She smiled and nodded. They walked back to Tess's Dressing room. Well, it wasnt accually _just_ for Tess but you know what I mean. Nate unwrapped his tie from Tess' arm and it was deffanatly still bleeding.

Nate being squimish couldnt stand seeing blood. He could see Tess was getting pretty tired. So he had to work fast. Tess wasnt Going to sleep, Tess's Life was slowly fading. Tess Just smiled, knowing what was comming but couldnt let herself die infront of Nate. She pointed to the bathroom across the hall. Nate snapped his fingers. Why didnt he think of that. He was falling for Tess's plan. But he didnt know that. She did, But he didnt. Nate walked Out the door. Tess Smiled to herself. Her eyes were getting very heavy, she figured by the time Nate got back she wouldnt be gone yet so she sped up the process.

She pulled out the piece of glass she still had in her hand, she had clenched it in her fist so hard her fist was now bleeding. She rolled up her other sleeve when she heard that Nate had just now got the bathroom door open. Brown always locked it. No one ever knew why but he did. She Slid the the glass over her other arm making 6 fresh marks. She smiled as her eyes got even heavier. She knew that Nate would be back soon, so she when over the same 6 marks she had just made, making them deeper. She did the same thing to the marks that were under Nates Tie. At the point when She had finally felt her life dangling from a thread. She said just at Nate walked in, "Come On Look At You, Come On _Mom _Look at me." And with that, Tess Tyler had Just breathed her last breath.

Nate Broke Down and fell to his knees."Tess, Tess Please, Dont leave me. Tess, wake up." Nate Sobbed. He crawled over to her. He grabbed Tess And tried to stop the bleeding. It Didnt help Tess Tyler had just died in front of him. He softly kissed her lips and put his hand on her cheek, he just now noticed. Tess had died with a smile on her face. Nate Picked Up Tess Bridal Style And walked out of the room. He was sobbing looking at the Tortured beauty that laid dead in his arms. At that point Shane and Jason Were apperantly looking for him. Argueing about that stupid Birdhouse. Jason had heard Nate Sobbing And walked around the corner to see nate holding a very bloody Girl That Jason didnt know who it was. Shane walked around and seen exactly who it was.

"Fuck Nate what happened!"Shane ran over to his best friend. He grabbed Tess just intime for Nate to drop to his knees."She died right in front of me, Shane. I was right there." Nate said blankly."Nate what happened, How Did she Die?" Shane Asked his friend whos shirt was covered with what he assumed to be Tess's blood."Her Mom never appreaciated her. She didnt deserve this. She did this to herself. Her mother drove her to it. Shane I was there her mother is horrible, She finally had someone who understanded her but she just coulndt stand her life anymore." Nate said moving the hair out of Tess's face.

Nate got off the floor gathering his mind. He grabbed Tess's body from Shane and He walked up to the Stage still holding Tess. "For those of you who Cant tell, Tess Tyler, The Tourtured Beauty Died tonight." Nate Spoke as he shook uncontrollyably. He seen That TJ's limo hadnt left yet so he walked off the stage. Getting Gasps form every angle. He walked out of the Stadium Doors and up to TJ. "This is what you did to your Daughter." Nate Spoke. TJ Turned around. "And you are, Oh Right, Nate Briggs. From Connect 4 or something." Nate growled. "Connect 3, and Do you not see what im holding." TJ Looked at her daughters body. "Yes thats my daughter. Did she fall a sleep from Crying so much. Shes so dramatic." TJ Looked clueless. More Clueless than Jason at the moment.

"No TJ, SHE DIDNT CRY HERSELF TO SLEEP. YOU DUMB BITCH! YOUR DAUGHTER JUST COMMITED SUICIDE! YOU JUST LOST THE ONE THING THAT LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING AND YOU DONT GIVE A FUCK." Nate had never screamed at anyone but Jason, and it was never like that. "Shes-- Shes not- Tess? Hunnie- She cant be--,"TJ Started. "Yes TJ Your daughter Is Dead.D-E-A-D! All she ever wanted was to be loved and you never gave that to her. You wanna know what the last thing she said was, 'Come On Look At You, Come On Mom Look at me." Nate Said with a stern face.

So how'd Ya Like it. I know it was really bad but it was just a random thought I had, Morbid, I know. Just had to make ONE single story that Nate/Nick Jonas wasnt the quiet one. Review It Please.

xxSamy-Jane


End file.
